


A Yellow-colored Love

by moondust_jeno



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, neighbors! markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondust_jeno/pseuds/moondust_jeno
Summary: After 9 years of waiting for his soulmate to show up what will happen when a broken vase leads him to meet his new neighbor?





	A Yellow-colored Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the WHI spring writing contest so if you see it on there, it's mine.

It was a warm night of April and the sun was setting slowly, making its way towards the moon. Donghyuck was sitting on his window sill, swinging his feet back and forth, enjoying the feeling of a gentle breeze caressing his cheeks. Spring was his favorite season because of that exact moment during which he could watch the moon rise and feel the temperature drop before going to sleep. It was his daily moment of peace.

The flower bud was dancing with the light wind as he tightened his grasp on the ceramic vase he was holding, fearing he might drop it. Donghyuck was absorbed by the graceful moves of the bud and he wondered what kind of flower would appear once it flourished. He was hoping for it to be a lilac or forget-me-nots but after nine years of waiting and seeing all of his friends’ flowers thrive, he was now just hoping his would bloom one day. He had seen Jeno’s flower bloom as soon as he got it while talking to Jaemin. Jisung’s bud became a Narcissus when he met Chenle and Renjun’s turned out to be a pansy. He was the only one in their group of friends whose flower hadn’t bloomed yet and his parents’ flowers, posing in the living room, were reminding him of it everyday.

But the desire to see his flower bloom soon became an obsession. He would compulsively check on his flower, taking it with him everywhere he would go. He lost sleep to learn everything he could about flowers. He looked up for ways to make it bloom even if he hadn’t met his soulmate yet. The flower that brought him happiness in the beginning was driving him crazy and his obsession unsurprisingly turned into hatred. His favourite season became the season he hated the most and he couldn’t bear the sight of the buds blossoming. But above all he started to despise his own flower.

So after eight years of waiting and being obsessed with his flower, he tried to push his luck last year and started to go on hundreds of blind dates, but he would always come home to a firmly closed bud and the feeling of disappointment. Today was no exception. Barely an hour ago, a boy around his age, cute, smart and with whom he had a date walked him home, but today, like every other day, the flower hadn’t bloomed. So of course, he considered dating someone who wouldn’t be his soulmate and to whom he would be attracted, like that one guy in his Wildlife Ecology and Conservation course, or the guy from the library, but most people only wanted to date their soulmate, and Donghyuck was a part of those people.

Brought back to reality by the sound of glass shattering and swear words disturbing the prevailing silence, he shook his head. Thinking that it was coming from his house, he put back the vase on the window sill, got back into his room and peeked out of his bedroom. Standing like that, with only his head getting out of his room, he listened carefully but all he could hear the was the silence settling down again.

He went back to his window and sat back on the window seat. That’s when he met the dark brown eyes of a brunet boy holding pieces of a broken vase in one hand and a flower bud in the other hand. His eyes and mouth were wide open and Donghyuck first thought that he looked dumb but when his shocked expression was replaced by a shy and embarrassed smile, Donghyuck felt his heart melt in his chest. Trying to keep his composure, he smiled back and waved at the boy who instantly disappeared.

“Strange way to meet your new neighbour.” Donghyuck said to himself. His mother had mentioned that a new family was moving into the house next to his multiple times this week. She also mentioned that they had a son around his age who was “as pretty as a picture” but until now, Donghyuck hadn’t paid much attention to that. But now that he had met him, he had to admit that his mom was right.

He waited for the boy to come back but after ten long minutes, Donghyuck reckoned that he wouldn’t come back and was about to go back inside when the guy reappeared with a new vase in his hand and a regained composure. He put the vase on the window seat and finally opened his window.

“Hi, I’m Mark!” The boy happily introduced himself, offering Donghyuck his hand to shake but they were too far away and only their fingertips touched, causing Donghyuck to shiver.  
“I’m Donghyuck!” The latter replied, a smile on his face.

Donghyuck was embarrassed by the silence that followed their introduction, not because he was feeling awkward but because he was certain Mark could hear his heart pound wildly in his chest along with the whole town. He wrapped himself in his cardigan trying to cover the sound of his beating heart. He let out a small giggle and asked: “So, you’re the new neighbour?”

“Yeah, we just moved in!”  
“I know, my mom talks about you all the time.” Donghyuck confessed but realizing that he might have sounded creepy he started to panic. “Oh god that’s eerie! She doesn’t talk about you! It’s just that she met you and your parents and said they had a child my age and she thinks that we’re gonna end up together and that you’re pretty and I agree on that because you’re indeed gorgeous. Oh god did I really say that!? Why can’t I keep my mouth shut!”  
“Hyuck calm down! It’s okay!”  
“Hy-Hyuck?”  
“Hmm, you don’t mind me calling you that, right? And did you just call me gorgeous?”  
“Y-Yeah...” Donghyuck stammered, putting his hands over his face to hide his blushing cheeks.

Mark started to giggle, “Don’t laugh at me!”, the tanned boy whined, making his new neighbour laugh harder. Embarrassed, Donghyuck was trying to hold his composure, but Mark’s uncontrollable fit of laughter was so contagious that he started to laugh himself.

At that precise moment, nothing else existed than Mark’s beautiful smile and their laughter filling the street. He didn’t even notice that both of their flowers had bloomed, revealing a magnificent sunflower and the cutest ranunculus.


End file.
